


what lives we might have led

by landfill_lady



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU: the revolution was successful, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/pseuds/landfill_lady
Summary: There is a little red pub in the student quartier on the Boulevard Saint-Éponine.





	what lives we might have led

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this snippet quite a while ago (probably some time around 2012?). it was originally intended to be the first chapter of a much larger au, which i may still complete eventually. in the meantime, if you'd like to know more abt. the fic i had planned, hit me up: ranting about half-thought-out aus is basically all i do for fun at this point

There is a little red pub in the student _quartier_ on the Boulevard Saint-Éponine. It was not always red - it was once a stained brick-and-wood pub like many others in the city, but sometime after liberation day one of la Sorbonne’s ardent schoolboys came at night and splashed it about with red paint. The pub’s owner has capitalized on its unwarned redecoration. She has renamed it _la Taverne rouge_.

There is a drunkard who frequents this little pub, with its motley assortment of ardent revolutionaries and nouvelle bourgeoisie. His name is unknown to the patrons, but most assume that it begins with an R, as this is how he signs all his little paintings. They are wrong.

His name is Grantaire.

The drunkard will tell tales of the start of the revolution, the bloodbath of the Rue Saint Jacques, in good-humored and graphic detail if you buy him a drink. He says he was there, but one can never quite tell whether or not he is telling the truth. The drunkard is not a soldier. The drunkard is not a revolutionary. He is just a drunkard, and by all counts he should be turned in to les citoyens moraux.

Alcoholics are frowned upon, now, and he is not tottering on the edge of drunkenness; he has fallen in, headfirst, and drowned.

 


End file.
